Temptation
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Karena mungkin saja—mungkin, sang Detektif tengah jatuh cinta pada seteru abadinya. Sebagaimana Holmes jatuh cinta pada Moriarty-nya. ConsultantDetective!Rivaille X ConsultantCriminal!Eren. Victorian Era!AU; OOCness; RATE M IN THE FUTURE. Don't like? Just don't read.


"_Anda tak akan bisa menembakkan pistol itu, Detektif Rivaille."_

_Senyum penuh arti mengembang di paras tampan itu. Sepasang mata zamrudnya bersinar cemerlang, namun penuh muslihat dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Sementara itu, sang detektif bermata kelabu di hadapan sang antagonis menyeringai, merasa tertantang. Moncong pistolnya masih berada tepat di tengah pelipis si pemuda Jerman, sementara yang bersangkutan masih dengan tenang duduk di atas peti kayu. Tenang, selayaknya ratu duduk di atas singgasananya._

"_Berani bertaruh, Jaeger?"_

_Si _German_, Eren Jaeger, tersenyum makin lebar. Matanya menatap lurus Rivaille, mau tak mau mengirimkan desiran aneh pada sang detektif swasta._

"_Tentu, _Monsieur_." Jeda sejenak. "Apa yang ingin Anda pertaruhkan, kalau begitu?"_

"_Nyawamu. Nyawamu untukku." Jawab Rivaille cepat, pelatuk mulai ditarik mili demi mili. "Apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan?"_

_Senyum yang sama, dan tangan itu terulur menuju pipi pucat sang detektif._

_Rivaille terdiam, merasakan hangat tersalur, merambat perlahan._

"_Hatimu. Hatimu untukku."_

_Dan Rivaille terpaku. Ia resah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia benci harus mengakui ini._

_Karena mungkin saja—mungkin, sang Detektif tengah jatuh cinta pada seteru abadinya. Sebagaimana Holmes jatuh cinta pada Moriarty-nya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Temptation**

**.**

**Summary: ****Karena mungkin saja—mungkin, sang Detektif tengah jatuh cinta pada seteru abadinya. Sebagaimana Holmes jatuh cinta pada Moriarty-nya.**

**Rate: T; M in the future.**

**Genre: Crime, of course. And... romance? Not that much.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei; this fic belongs to me**

**Pair: ****ConsultantDetective!Rivaille X ConsultantCriminal!Eren**

**Warning: ****Victorian Era!AU; seductive!Eren, again... (**WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH MY HEAD?!**); RATE M IN THE FUTURE; typo(s); OOCness; not your cup of tea? Just don't read, easy. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue – A Bored Detective**

_**BRUUK!**_

Mata kelabu itu mendongak, melihat sosok pirang yang menjatuhkan tumpukan berkas setinggi satu kaki di mejanya. Wajahnya tetap tenang, sementara tangan-tangannya meraih cangkir kopi di sudut meja—buatan Madam Petra limabelas menit lalu—dengan gaya khasnya.

"Kasus lagi, Rivaille."

_Well_, ia tahu tanpa harus bertanya, sebenarnya. Kedatangan Inspektur Irvin Smith yang terhormat ke _flat _mungil nan eksentriknya, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyerahkan setumpuk berkas berisi data kasus rumit yang telah sukses menggemparkan seisi London?

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Dengan wajah datar, ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja, lalu menopang dagu dengan jalinan jemarinya. Ia sudah bosan, kasus yang datang padanya akhir-akhir ini begitu membosankan. Tak ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya—atau setidaknya mampu menguras seperempat dari kemampuan deduksinya.

Ada ungkapan bahwa apabila seseorang telah lelah dengan London, berarti ia telah lelah dengan hidup. Dan Rivaille telah lelah dengan London. Oh, mungkin bukan lelah, hanya bosan dengan London.

Sekarang, sedikit banyak ia mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Paris sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika dirinya masih seorang pemuda yang haus petualangan. Meninggalkan gelar kebangsawanan dan harta menggunung yang diwariskan keluarganya.

"Pembunuhan, juga pencurian." Irvin duduk pada sofa di seberang meja, mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa _single_ yang empuk. "Salah satu bangsawan London, dan itu membuat segalanya jadi lebih rumit."

"Dallis Zacklay?" Rivaille meninggalkan sofa favoritnya, melangkah menuju tempat di mana biolanya tersimpan dengan rapi. Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama hingga suara gesekan biola yang merdu terdengar dari _flat_ mungil itu. Sementara Irvin tak lagi kaget. _Well_, berita itu memang sudah tersiar luas di seluruh penjuru London, bahkan mungkin Inggris.

"_Yes_. Kami sudah memeriksa semua saksi dan terduga, juga barang bukti dan TKP. Aku sendiri sudah mulai mencurigai salah seorang di antara mereka. Tapi, entahlah, aku bisa merasakan bahwa masih ada kabut di sini. Aku..." Irvin menghela napas sejenak, "...tidak yakin?"

Dan Rivaille segera menghentikan permainan biolanya. Sejak kapan seorang Irvin Smith bisa menjadi begitu ragu seperti ini?

Berarti benar-benar ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Hoo? Lanjutkan." Rivaille meletakkan biolanya kembali, mulai tertarik pada masalah yang baru saja terlintas di telinganya.

"Ini baru asumsiku, Rivaille, tetapi aku bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan kasus ini." Irvin tersenyum ramah pada Madam Petra yang meletakkan secangkir teh di meja yang penuh berkas, menggumamkan ucapan 'terima kasih' lembut sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku merasa ada... _orang lain_ dalam kasus ini."

"Orang lain?"

"Semacam... aktor intelektual?"

Rivaille tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar hipotesismu semenggelikan ini, Irvin." Rivaille menatap sang inspektur dengan pandangan datarnya, namun Irvin tahu bahwa Rivaille tengah meremehkannya.

"_Well_, toh kau memang bukan orang yang bisa percaya dengan mudah apabila kau tak melihatnya—atau menyelidikinya—sendiri. Tapi yang pasti, rumor soal Jaeger ini memang sudah beredar luas di antara para penyidik dan kalangan bawah tanah Inggris."

Rivaille mengernyitkan dahi. Jaeger?

Siapa itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemeretak kayu terbakar memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Sesosok pemuda dalam pakaian rapi duduk pada sebuah kursi mewah tepat di depan perapian. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah lagu masa kecil yang telah lama lewat, yang biasanya dibawakan mendiang ibunya di masa lalu yang jauh. Menimang-nimang sebuah buku catatan dengan sampul kulit, ia membuka lembar demi lembar halamannya dengan perlahan.

"_Sir_," Sebuah suara dari balik punggung kursi menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, "_Scotland Yard_ mulai mencium pergerakan kita."

Suara napas terdengar, mengekspresikan geli sekaligus tertarik.

"Begitukah?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari bibir yang tengah mengembangkan senyuman itu. "Kalau begitu, kita juga harus mulai bergerak. Bukan begitu?"

Si pirang tinggi besar di ambang pintu bisa membayangkan senyuman manis namun sarat bahaya menghias wajah atasannya. Oh, ini akan jadi buruk sekali.

"Oh, saya lupa menyampaikan ini, _Sir_." Sambungnya lagi, nyaris menepuk dahinya ketika menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. "_Ia_ juga mulai bergerak."

Dan senyum semakin mengembang di wajah pemuda Jerman itu, untuk selanjutnya bangkit dari kursinya yang empuk. Menunjukkan wajahnya di antara remang ruangan, masih dengan tangan menggenggam buku catatan yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya. Sulur-sulur cahaya jatuh pada lembaran catatan yang terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang pria Perancis berambut _raven_ yang diambil diam-diam tersimpan rapi di sana.

"Ini akan sangat menarik." Si pemuda _brunette_ membuka suara, mengirimkan desir tak nyaman pada si pirang. "Akhirnya kita akan saling berhadapan, bukan begitu—"

Dan ia, sang Konsultan Kriminal, Eren Jaeger, memandangi foto sang Konsultan Detektif dengan senyum penuh arti. Mengusapnya lembut dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"—Konsultan Detektif Rivaille?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille mengedutkan keningnya, jengah dengan apa yang tengah terpampang di hadapannya.

Ia baru saja hendak menikmati kopi paginya dengan tenang di tengah cuaca London yang tengah berkabut tipis ketika suara derap kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan _flat_nya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga sesosok pria pirang yang baru kemarin menyerahkan tumpukan berkas setinggi satu meter—ya, SATU METER karena semalam dokumen sialan itu bertambah lagi.

Ia jadi curiga, apa benar itu berkas penyelidikan? Atau jangan-jangan itu malah berkas perkara pengadilan yang tertukar?

Hanya satu kata sialan yang Inspektur Irvin ucapkan di ambang pintu:

"Gawat."

Adegan berlanjut dengan Rivaille yang (terpaksa) diseret ke kereta kuda tanpa kata afirmasi apapun sempat terlontar dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia tak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk sekadar menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Nile berbuat ulah lagi." Adalah apa yang ia dapatkan setelah tiga kali bertanya, dan kurang lebih dua puluh menit menunggu jawaban. Irvin benar-benar nampak terdistraksi dengan apa yang tengah berputar di benaknya, hingga sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang pria Perancis itu tanyakan.

Dan semuanya menjadi sangat jelas ketika mereka tiba di tujuan, _mansion_ keluarga Zacklay. Irvin dengan segera turun dari kereta kuda, meninggalkan Rivaille di belakang, dan berjalan menuju kerumunan polisi yang tengah berusaha memasangkan borgol pada sepasang lengan pemuda _dirty blonde_.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Aku bukan pelakunya!" Terlihat si pemuda meronta bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi 'klik' dari borgol-borgol yang terpasang dan terkunci.

"Itu benar! Jean tidak bersalah, tolong lepaskan dia!" Seorang pemuda lainnya—yang Rivaille pertanyakan, apakah ia benar-benar pemuda karena ia cantik sekali—berusaha menahan beberapa polisi yang tengah berusaha menggiring si pemuda bernama Jean ke kereta khusus tahanan. Oh, Rivaille bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ia bisa jelaskan semuanya di kantor, ayo bawa dia!"

"Tunggu dulu, Nile!" Suara interupsi Irvin yang lantang lantas membungkam semua mulut, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang inspektur yang setengah berlari menyongsong kerumunan. "Kenapa kau menangkap _Sir_ Kirschtein? Kurasa hasil pemeriksaannya kemarin telah membuktikan kalau ia lepas dari semua tuduhan?"

Irvin bisa melihat kening Inspektur Nile yang terhormat berkedut, kentara tersinggung.

"Kau meremehkanku, Irvin?" Kata-katanya tajam, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak-anak buahnya. "Bawa _Sir _Kirschtein!"

Koor "Baik!" kemudian terdengar di taman _mansion_ yang luas. Si pemuda pirang mungil tak lagi mampu membendung air matanya, tubuhnya yang ringkih bergetar menahan isak sementara mata safirnya hanya bisa menatap Jean Kirschtein dipaksa naik ke kereta khusus para pesakitan itu.

"Nile, tunggu—"

"Jangan hanya karena kau bisa naik pangkat dengan cepat lantas kau merasa dirimu hebat, Irvin." Nile berkata dengan datar, namun jelas bahwa ia mengibarkan bendera perang pada Irvin. Sementara si pria pirang hanya bisa menghela napas. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka sampai salah menangkap orang, dan semoga Nile—dan akal sehatnya—masih bisa mengingat itu.

"Dan aku tak suka kau melibatkan orang luar macam dia dalam kasus _Scotland Yard_."

Merujuk langsung pada pria Perancis berbalut mantel _bellstaff_ hangat, Nile melemparkan pandangan penuh kebencian pada kedua pria itu. Rivaille hanya mendengus, tingkat jengahnya telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Tak perlu menunggu hingga kereta kuda itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan _mansion_. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lagi hingga Armin menyadari kehadiran Irvin—juga Rivaille. Pemuda itu berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur turun.

"A-ah, maaf _Sir_."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku juga meminta maaf, aku akan berusaha meluruskan semuanya nanti." Irvin tersenyum canggung, yang diiringi dengan anggukan pelan dari si pemuda pirang.

"Aku tahu Jean tidak bersalah, tapi—"

"Kau yang bernama Armin Arlert, 'kan?" Rivaille melangkah mendekat, memutus dialog sang pemuda pirang secara sepihak. Armin menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat, sebelum akhirnya tertegun dan tersentak kaget.

"B-Bukankah Anda Detektif Rivaille?!" Senyum harapan mengembang di bibir Armin, sementara ia segera bergerak menuju Rivaille yang mengangguk samar. "Kalau begitu, tolong Jean! Ia tak bersalah! Aku akan bayar berapapun, asal Jean terbukti tidak bersalah! Kumohon, _Sir_!"

Rivaille berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memijat keningnya yang denyutannya semakin menyakitkan. Ah, lagi-lagi. Masalah. Lagi.

Ia butuh pipa hisapnya dan kokain, segera.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di kejauhan, beberapa meter dari gerbang _mansion_, sebuah kereta kuda mewah serba hitam berhenti. Mungkin tak tampak dari luar, tapi kereta ini membawa manusia paling berbahaya di London. Eren Jaeger, yang kini tengah asyik mengamati kondisi di taman _mansion_ sembari bersenandung pelan.

"Tak lama lagi, Detektif. Tak lama lagi, hingga kau jatuh ke pelukanku."

Dan kereta kuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah sang Napoleon kejahatan London mengetukkan tongkatnya ke atap kereta kuda. Menembus kabut Kota London yang entah mengapa semakin tebal.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Seseorang, tolong hentikan saya dan otak saya dari terus-menerus membuat plot Seductive!Eren... DAN APA PULA, KENAPA SEMUA PLOT YANG TERLINTAS SOAL RIREN ITU ENDING-ENDINGNYA SELALU SEKSI COBA?! MANA EREN YANG POLOS MANAAAA- #nangis #dihajar

Ini yang kedua kalinya saya menulis Seductive!Eren, dan serius, ini mulai membuat saya agak... takut? Jujur, tema-tema ini keluar dari _comfort _zone saya sama sekali. Karena itu, saya akan menerima setiap review, concrit, atau flame yang membangun jika ada, karena serius, sindrom Seductive!Eren ini bertahan lebih lama dari yang saya perkirakan. Soalnya... ada satu plot lagi yang kena sindrom ini dalam tahap kronis... #menggelinding Saya hanya bisa berharap semoga Anda-Anda nggak bosan dengan saya. :")))

Oh, satu lagi, untuk reader sekalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, dan mem-follow fic saya sebelumnya, **Chrysanthemum Palace**, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! #dogeza Saya nggak tau harus bilang apa lagi, kalian luar biasa! :"))

Sekian, dan berhubung ini baru prolog (yang entah lanjut atau nggak), jadi... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Mungkin...?

Last, review? ;;;w;;;


End file.
